


Hot Stuff

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Relaxing after a workout can be an interesting experience.
Series: Making Progress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Hot Stuff

Face leaned down to speak into Murdock’s ear in passing. “Hey, buddy, I think we’ve exercised enough. I’m gonna check out the sauna. Wanna come?”

Murdock was messing about half-heartedly on a rowing machine, and he left it quickly, snatching up his towel as he followed Face out of the equipment room.

This was Hannibal’s latest ‘Plan’ to get the A-team super-fit and ready for any mission: membership to a brand-new gym with all of the latest equipment. Free weights; bench and leg press machines, amongst others; treadmills; static bikes; swimming pool; sauna; spa… all of the equipment to get them fit and keep them fit. They were supposed to attend three times a week and work out, according to Hannibal’s latest Standing Orders.

Face wasn’t a devotee of working-out, but he had dutifully changed into shorts, running shoes and a skimpy tee-shirt and lifted weights, bench-pressed, run his miles on the treadmill, and finished up on the bike. Murdock had watched him out of the corner of his eye, dreamily, and allowed his mind to wander. Face always looked good, even in the Armani suits he usually favoured. Stripped down to training gear, Face looked great.

Towel slung around his neck, Face led the way to the sauna, talking to Murdock over his shoulder as he went.

“They got a hot dry sauna for the muscles here, and a steam sauna, and that’s good for the skin, buddy. Then, a quick shower to get rid of the sweat, a plunge in the ice cold pool…” Face said, enthusiastically, striding forward. Murdock, even with his long legs, had to hustle to keep up. “After that, 20 or 30 laps in the pool to get out the kinks… Boy, I love this place, Murdock, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s great, Face…”

They arrived at the changing room outside the sauna and Murdock watched, wide-eyed, as Face threw off his clothes and footwear, donning a pair of brief black swimming trunks before turning with a hand on the door of the sauna, towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Listen, buddy,” he said seriously, “it can get pretty hot in here so don’t think you have to stay just because I’m still here. Just do what you’re comfortable with, right? And…” he thrust a bottle of water at Murdock, taking one for himself, “don’t forget to hydrate.” Face entered the sauna and closed the door behind him.

Murdock stood still for a moment, remembering Face as he had just seen him. Golden tan on that beautiful body, just about totally on display; tousled golden hair; wide and serious blue eyes… With a sigh, Murdock removed his own clothes and entered the sauna. It was really hot in there.

Face was sitting on his towel on a bench to the right of the door; head leaning back on the wall; eyes closed; hands resting loosely on his knees; breathing slowly and deeply; totally relaxed. He was the only occupant. Murdock took a seat opposite him, stretching his long legs and slouching on his tailbone. He sighed happily, and indulged in his favourite pastime. Watching his best friend. Jeez, if there was ever a flawless body, put on this earth by the devil to tempt anyone who saw it to fall into damnation… Hannibal had to be crazy if he thought that Face working out could improve on perfection.

It was very hot. Murdock watched, mesmerised, as a drop of sweat dripped from Face’s chin and, very slowly, meandered down the tanned, muscular chest, skirting the light sprinkling of golden hair, and disappeared under the swimming shorts.

“Yeah, Facey,” breathed Murdock, “I love this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020  
> October 12th - Prompt: Sauna


End file.
